


Late Bloomer

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, Might be OOC, Play Fighting, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: A day out of Czech, Poland and Slovakia's early childhood, before they even had an official country of their own.
Relationships: Czech Republic & Poland & Slovakia (Hetalia), Czech Republic & Poland (Hetalia), Czech Republic & Slovakia (Hetalia), Poland & Slovakia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Late Bloomer

"Ha, I've won again, Slovensko!" his sister exclaimed after yet another round of playfighting.

It was so unfair, she was growing up so fast and he was still so small...

"I'll win one day, Česko, you will see." he said and they almost broke out into another match until they were both separated by their brother.

"Enough of that for now, alright?" he said in an irritated tone. "We were supposed to collect fire wood, you-"

"I will when you win a fight with me, Polska!" their sister challanged.

It was natural for young nations to fight at every occassion, even if they liked eachother. That's just how their kind was - competetive. He watched humans before and... it seemed like they don't do it as extensively? Which he and his siblings found weird. They can't all have the same land and the same humans.

The smaller Nation snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his brother sitting on his sister's back smugly while she waved her limbs in all directions. "Anyone else challenging the fabulous Polska?" he said with a smirk.

Slovensko would like to spar with his brother but... he barely kept up with his sister and Polska was just as big as her, maybe even a bit bigger. He had no chance.

"No? Well, that settles what we're doing." the taller blonde said. "Unless, like, someone's stubborn enough to refuse warmth this night just to not do work." he added while looking over at Česko still underneath him.

"Fine, Polska." she just stated flatly and the 10-years-old-looking boy got off of her.

\---

It's good Polska reminded them to collect fire wood.

Outside was cold and it barely better in their makeshift home - a cave somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains where they also stored some weapons they made and blankets they made from animal fur and now also a campfire.

Česko was was curled up and asleep, while Slovensko and his brother were still awake, sitting in comfortable silence.

Or at least it was comfortable to the taller boy.

The younger boy was dying to ask a question he didn't know how to formulate.

"Polska?" he finally broke the silence.

"What is it, Slovensko?" his brother responded in a hushed voice in order to avoid waking up their sister.

"Why are you and Česko growing faster than me? Why do you look twice my age, we started out the same size, didn't we?"

'Will I ever grow up?' was the unspoken question.

"I suppose our humans are just... uniting better than yours, Slov." he said, using that short for his name, because Polska always complained the boy's name was way too long.

The small boy's face fell, so his brother ruffled his hair and added with a smirk "But I'm sure you'll grow too!"

"...Really?" Slovensko asked, his eyes full of hope. It was the first time he saw a Nation wish for another Nation to grow... not that he met any Nations besides his brother and sister.

"Totally. Maybe you'll even be my even in a spar." said Polska with an enthusiastic grin. "I'm not gonna go easy on you, though!" he added quite enthusiastically.

"Why are you ghys so loud..." he heard their sister mumble.

"I'll spar you right now!" the smaller of the two exclaimed and jumped onto Polska.

"Hey, are you fighting without me??" Česko asked, now awake and proceeded to jump on both of tgem by surprise and tackle them on the the floor as a result.

Nations always fought, all three knew and felt the need. But they could still love eachother, like human siblings.

Like, totally could and did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, Poland is not camonically their sibling. However, this is fanfiction and historically all three nations have west slavic roots, so I decided "Why not?"
> 
> I also recently wondered how Nations age and how their behaviour must be different from humans, since humans are working in groups, while Nations' ultimate goal is to protect their people and that often involves getting rid of people who are a threat aka other Nations, so they must be naturally competetive, right? The reason why Slovakia is not growing up as fast as Czech and Poland do is because, well, Poland and Czech were countries back in the 10th century, while Slovakia wasn't and wouldn't be for a while. Thus, he doesn't grow up as fast as his siblings do.
> 
> I chose the Carpathian Mountains because they are where the three countries' borders meet, so it seemed fitting.


End file.
